


Fallen For You

by Writing_squiggle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_squiggle/pseuds/Writing_squiggle
Summary: Having dated the Strike Commander and dealing with his 'death'. You rejoin Overwatch six years later after the recall. you are sent on a mission with Soldier 76 and you are trapped by a blizzard.Soldier 76 thinks he's good at keeping secrets.You aren't fooled, Jack Morrison was never good at lying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kind of a mash of ideas i've had, figured I might as well write it out.

Your body burned in the cold snow, Soldier 76’s blue jacket blurred in front of you. You stumbled slightly in the snow but quickly righted yourself and kept following the man in front of you. Panting you walked a few steps behind Soldier 76, the world began swim around you.  
  
_Just a little longer_ , you thought especially the fuss you made when Soldier 76 gruffly suggested that you should wait until your cold fully went away to go on missions.  
  
After dropping down for quick recon of a nearby Talon base when the snow quickly began piling up and became a full blizzard within a half hour. Remembering an old cabin a half hour up the mountain for Overwatch agents you suggested the two of you hike your way up there and try to wait the storm out. Nodding in agreement he took the lead, forgetting he wasn’t supposed to know where it was.  
  
_You aren’t that subtle_ , you thought vaguely before your vision flickered to black and your body dropped to the ground. The last you saw was a blare of red across your sight.  
  
When you came to, wrapped in blankets and tucked upright into a dusty recliner. You watched as Soldier 76 huddled over the fireplace and it became a roaring blaze under his careful care. Noticing that you were awake he immediately frowned.  
  
“I told you that you should have waited to gotten better,” he scolded and you just smiled at him.  
  
Getting flustered he shot up, “You were being reckless, for someone who came from the old Overwatch. Next thing I see is you collapsed with a fever.”  
  
“Ahh~!” you scrunched the blankets to your red face, even after all these years he was a worrier, “That’s because I fell for you!”  
  
His ears turned red and pleasure flooded through you that he still got beet red at the slightest thing.  
  
“You… you don’t even know who I am,” his mask shifted to the side, avoiding your gaze.  
  
“Jack!” your hands reached up to make grabby motions.  
  
“You knew?” he coughed, before trying to keep up the lie, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
  
“You’re Jack Morrison,” and his shoulders tightened, “you were the Strike Commander of Overwatch. You tried to give a hard image but you also cried for a week when your old dog died.”  
  
Mischievous smirk spreading across your face, “You also have a mole on your left b….”  
  
“That’s enough,” he raised his hands in defeat, resting them on the side of his mask.  
  
“I recognized you the moment you tried to play the whole cool vigilante bit,” you looked down slightly, lost in memories.  
  
“I should have known better than to try hiding from you,” he released the mask from his face, hands shaking a little, “you saw more of me than anyone else did.”  
  
His scarred face stared back at you, obviously aged and worn with time. However the tender look his blue eyes whenever he looked at you were the same, filling you with the same warmth.  
  
“I missed you,” that playful tone slipped away and was replaced with sorrow.  
  
You watched as he squatted in front of you, emotions flitting across his face as he struggled with the desire to hold you close. Your body began to shake with the cold and he gently tucked the blanket around your face again. Tired from your fever you blinked languidly at him.  
  
“I still love you.”  
  
That broke whatever was holding him back, he picked you up and cradled you gently to his broad chest. A hacking cough spread through your body and he rubbed your back.  
  
“I still love you too.”  
  
“That’s good,” you blinked and snuggled into his chest, “it would be a bit awkward if you didn’t.”  
  
Pressing a kiss to your forehead he chuckled against the skin, “What am I going to do with you?”  
  
That playful smile spread across your fever stricken face, “Maybe you should spank me daddy?”  
  
He flicked your nose and you buried yourself in that familiar scent again, “You’re incorrigible.”  
  
His eyes flickered to you, waiting for another smart comment, but saw that you were fast asleep. Short breaths puffed out of your mouth and he brushed hair off of your warm forehead. With a glance outside to see the snow still falling fast. He covered your side with his arm, pulling you tight to him, before following you to sleep.


End file.
